theuniteduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Loki Laufeyson
Loki is a former Prince of Asgard and also the adoptive brother of Thor. He grew up to become the God of Mischief. The son of former King of Jotunheim, Laufey and a human mother. Retrieved by Odin during the end of the Asgard-Jotunheim Wars. Biography The Deal When Loki fell into a wormhole, he ended up in a place unknown to both humans and Asgardians called Chitauri Space. He comes into contact with The Other, a servant of a powerful and mysterious warlord. Loki is threatened to death by The Other because of histories between Chitauri and Asgardians but the God of Mischief pleaded for his life. Instead Loki was offered a deal: retrieve the Tesseract from Earth, in return, Loki would have control over the Chitauri Army for his conquest of the planet. Loki is shown knowledge of the powers of the Tesseract and is given a golden bladed scepter with a blue gem that has different abilities. Seeing this as a chance for greatness, Loki accepts.'' '' War For Earth Arrival Loki arrives on Earth via Dark Energy Portal created by The Other and announces his intentions to S.H.I.E.L.D.. He begins killing agents and uses his scepter to control Hawkeye and Dr. Erik Selvig. Despite the efforts of Director Nick Fury and Maria Hill to stop him, Loki escapes with the Tesseract. Powers & Abilities Loki possesses superhuman powers and has been shown to be a powerful combatant. He also knows how to use Asgardian Sorcery which makes him one of the most dangerous foes a person could ever face in battle. Powers Frost Giant Physiology * Superhuman Strength: Loki possesses strengths greater than of a normal human being. * Superhuman Speed: Loki possesses speed greater than of a normal human being. * Superhuman Agility: Loki possesses agility greater than of a normal human being. * Superhuman Durability: Loki possesses durability greater than of a normal human being. * Superhuman Stamina: Loki possesses stamina greater than of a normal human being. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Loki heals at a much faster rate than normal human beings. * Longetivity: Loki has lived for over a thousand years. * Cold Immunity: Loki is immune against any kind of cold attacks. Sorcery * Illusion Manipulation: Loki is able to create illusions of himself. * Hypnosis: Loki can manipulate and influence the minds of others. * Telekinesis: Loki is able to move objects with his mind. Abilities * Gifted Intellect: while not a scientific genius, Loki is extremely intelligent. * Master Manipulator: as the God of Mischief, Loki is one of the most dangerous manipulators in the galaxy. * Expert Tactician: while growing up in Asgard, Loki learned how to become a tactician from the Asgardian Military. * Expert Combatant: while growing up in Asgard, Loki was trained in combat by the best fighters of Asgard. Weapons & Equipment * The Scepter: Loki wielded a scepter containing a blue gem that can fire energy bolts. It was given to him by The Other. * Asgardian Daggers: Loki's main weapons are his flying daggers. Crafted by the best marksman in Asgard. Occupations & Affiliations * The Chitaur'''i: Loki allied himself with the Chitauri in order to conquer Earth. * '''Prince of Asgard: Loki was a former prince, along with his brother Thor. He lost the title after his treachery. Appearances The Avengers Series Season 1 * Assemble (Part 1) * Assemble (Part 2) * Assemble (Part 3)